


Raffy

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents?, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: They haven't named the little one yet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 201
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Raffy

**Author's Note:**

> This comes vaguely at the start when the sneks are very smol.

It was hard to tell which was which when the spawn were all curled up together, but Crowley reached in and ran a careful fingertip down a white back which he was pretty sure belonged to the littlest one. 

The one that they hadn’t come up with a name for, yet.

The scales shifted beneath his finger, and he pulled back before he woke them all up. They were so young that they spent most of the time asleep and honestly, that was fine by him. It was still a bit of a mental adjustment, coming to terms with the fact that he’d accidentally-kind-of-but-not-really-but-here-he-was-anyway fathered five little lives that depended on him.

Five little chips off the old block, because oh boy did they have questions. 

It was late and the room was dim, the only light coming from the heat lamp set over the cage and an old lamp that Aziraphale liked to read by. It was warm too. As soon as Crowley had told him the kids would need it hot, Aziraphale had raised the temperature with a careless wave of his hand. Crowley suspected - knew - that he could tell the angel the spawn needed hand-picked edelweiss from the highest peak in Austria and Aziraphale would go to get it for them. 

“All asleep, are they?” Aziraphale appeared at the door with a bottle of wine, as Crowley stretched out on the sofa. 

“Yep. I don’t remember Warlock ever asking as many questions as they do.”

“Ah but darling, remember who their father is.”

Crowley snorted and took the glass of wine he was offered. Aziraphale eyed the end of the sofa meaningfully and Crowley lifted his feet just enough for him to slip into the space before he buried his feet in Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale rested a light hand on Crowley’s ankle. It still felt like burning, when he touched him.

“We need to name the little one,” Aziraphale said. “Have you come up with anything?”

“Well, I suppose I had one idea,” Crowley mumbled, slipping off his sunglasses and dropping them onto the floor. “But you have to say if you think it’s stupid.”

“I doubt anything you say will be stupid.” Aziraphale squeezed his ankle. 

“You haven’t heard it yet.”

Aziraphale chuckled, sipped his wine. Waited.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could call it Raphael.”

“Oh. Oh Crowley. How lovely!”

Crowley brought his hands up to cover his face as Aziraphale looked at him, beaming. He couldn’t handle that smile directed at him. Not like that. 

“Ngk,” he replied. 

“Raphael,” Aziraphale said. “It’s so lovely to want to share something of yours with one of your children.”

His face burning, Crowley wondered if he could actually sink into the sofa. Then a thought occurred to him and he uncovered his eyes. 

“Hey, we’ve got Junior already. Anthony Junior. None of them have anything of yours, angel.”

“I chose Junior’s name, remember?” Aziraphale smiled, running his hand gently up and down Crowley’s leg. “And Sam’s. And Tiff’s. I don’t want any of them with my name, it would be a terrible thing for a child. It’s too big for any of them.”

Crowley chuckled, downed the rest of his wine. 

“Well, if you’re sure, angel.”

“I insist. Raphael it is.”

“Junior,” Crowley said. “Samuel. Tiff. Benedick. And Raphael. Our kids, angel. Crazy isn’t it?”

“It is unexpected, darling,” Aziraphale said, gently pushing away Crowley’s legs and going to the cage, peering in. Crowley joined him on unsteady legs, threaded an arm around his waist as they looked in together. The spawn were in a tight knot under the heat lamp, impossible to tell which one was which. They were so small.

“Maybe we’ll shorten it, angel. For now at least. What do you think of Raffy?”

“Raffy is just fine with me,” Aziraphale turned in his arms and kissed the corner of Crowley’s mouth. “Saves any questions for a while, doesn’t it? About the nature of angelic names and such.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“One day we’ll tell them. If they ask.”

“One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I have the mental capacity for at the moment is baby snakes.


End file.
